Two worlds
by pookieortega
Summary: This is the love story of Mr and Mrs Everdeen. From the moment he first fell in love with her, to the moment he said his last goodbye. A one shot about the boy from the seam and the apothecary's daughter.


A/N So I decide to make a one shot of how Mr and Mrs Everdeen fell in love. I hope you like it. Since names are not given, I will tell you the names I have given them. Katniss' dad: John Everdeen, Katniss' mom: Delilah Homes/Everdeen, Peeta's dad: Farrell Mellark, Peeta's mom: Frances (Fran) Samson/Mellark. Joseph Hawthorne: Gale's dad.

John Pov (17)

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I wake to water droplets landing on my face. I open my eyes right as another falls, landing right in my eye. This always happens when it rains. My old creeky house barely withstands the rain showers that 12 gets. I guess that's just another downside of living in the seam.

I get up out of my bed, which is just a bunch of blankets on a few planks of wood holding up an old mattress filled with holes. I change into my clothes and slip on my old hunting boots. These are the only piece of clothing that I own that don't have any holes in them. The leather still firmly in place, yet lightly worn.

As I walk into the kitchen, I find my mom washing the clothes of strangers, her brown hair falling from her bun as she scrubs. That's how she makes money. She slaves away at a washboard all day. I've seen her fingers bleed, but she never complains. She says there is no need to. I kiss her cheek before leaving the house. She stops me before I exit saying,"keep an eye on the day, there is a mandatory viewing of the quarter quell card. Also, please be careful, John. More peacekeepers roll in every day."

"Don't worry mom, I promise to be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, John."

I make my way to the forest. I pass the mines. Next year I will have to go thereeveryday but the Sabbath. The same mines that caused my dad to die because of a lung disease. It seams like that is a grave for most men these days.

I listen closely to the fence checking to see if it's on. Of course it isn't, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I find the trunk that hides my bow and arrows, along with the book that holds the names of plants and if they are poisonous or not. My father gave this to me when I was but a lad. I'm always adding on to it.

TThe day turns out to be very slow. I return with only a couple of squirrels and a bird for supper. I take a few squirrels to the hob to trade with Greasy Sae. Her daughter Christina helps her run the booths that she has. Sadly she's been really sick lately. She's been sick almost every month.

"Hello, Johnny me boy,"she says with a smile.

"Morning Sae,"I say handing her the squirrels.

"These will make a stew,"she says as she pulls back her grey streaked hair. This poor woman has lost so much in life and she's only 43, but always carries on with a smile as she runs the hob and raises her sick daughter.

"So what would you like for them?"

"I could use some spices. And maybe some herbs?"

"Oh of course!"

That's when I see my best friend Robbie.

"Hey John!" He says when he catches sight of me. Robbie has dark auburn hair and is covered in freckles. He's short but get in a fight with him and he'll give you a run for your money.

"Hey Robbie,"I say as I pull him into a noogie. He laughs as he escapes my grasp. "Anything good today?"he asks.

"Just a few squirrels."

"Squirrel stew?"he asks Sae.

"You've got it right, my little Robin hood,"she says as she hands me my spices and herbs. Then she says,"hold on John."

She comes back with a bowl of stew and some fabric.

"Give these to your mom, she could use a new dress. That woman never gets anything for herself and she works hard!"

"I know, I'm always trying to save up and help as much as I can before I have to go into the mines."

"You're such a good lad,"he says placing a hand on my cheek,"you'll make a fine husband some day. Have you found a lady yet?"

"No, ma'am."

"Well you're wasting time, boy! I'd give you my daughter but she has her heart set on that Robbie boy."

"That's okay, they are perfect for each other." I say with a smile. Robbie is head over heals for Chistina.

"Thanks for the fabric, Saw,"I say before leaving the hob.

I make my way back to the seam, crossing town where I see many girls from school hanging out under the covers of the overhangs. I lock eyes with the merchant girls. But only one ever catches my eye.

Delilah Homes, the apothecary's daughter stands in front of her father's shop with her best friends Maysilee and Madison Donner. All of their blonde hair looks darker from the droplets of rain that blow into it.

But as I pass I see a smile come from Delilah. I smile back at her and walk on. When I get home, I give my mom the fabric that Sae gave me. The house is rather dark because of the lack of sunshine outside so I light a coal lantern.

And then we turn on the Tv that will broadcast the announcement. My mom comes and sits next to me on the couch and holds my hand in both of hers. The quells are supposed to be one of the cruelest games. For the first one, they had the people choose their tributes.

I can only imagine what they would do for this one.

But whatever it is, my name is in that bowl 46 times. So I hope for the best. If I can go this year without getting picked then I am safe. Well as safe as I can be living in the poorest part of the poorest district.

The anthem plays as the seal appears on the screen.

President Snow appears on the screen and explains about the quarter quell and what happened last time. Then he opens the envelope and reads,"on the 50th quarter quell, twice as many tributes will be reaped from each district."

My mom stiffles a cry. My chances of survival have just been cut in 's very possible that in a couple of weeks, my name could be read.

* * *

When school ends just a few days before the reaping, I find myself talking to more people. Even though I'm not a wealthy merchant, I still find myself surrounded by a few girls. But none catch my eye.

As I walk pass the center of town, I see Delilah sitting on a bench reading a book. Today is one of the nicer days of the week. The sun is shinning, but fear is heavy in the air.

I take a seat next to her and say,"hello, Delilah."

"Hello, John. I didn't see you there."

"I was just walking back from school, I can't believe our last year is finally over."

"Yes. It seems like it went by fast."

"So what are you reading?"I ask her.

"Just this book...I don't think you'd find it very interesting,"she says covering the cover of it.

"Try me."

"It's just a book of plants and their medical needs.."She says embarrassed.

"Really?"I say,"I actually have a book of plants myself. I believe I have it with me." I reach into my pocket and pull out the small leather covered book and show it to her. "It tells me names and whether the plant is poisonous or not. I also have how to cook them best in here, but I'm always trying to learn more about plants."

"Really?" She says looking excited.

"Yeah, you can look at it if you want." I hand her the book and she flips through the frail pages.

"Most of these I've heard of, but I haven't seen them in real life. I didn't know you could eat some of these?"

"I know where to find all of these, I can bring some to you. What's your favorite?"

"I think the Primroses are my favorite. I also love the Katniss roots. Their flowers are beautiful."

"The Katniss root is my favorite. It's very useful because it can be used as food and is beautiful. I also love the Primroses. The Evening Primrose is the prettiest one."

"Are those the yellow ones?"

"Yes."

"Those are my favorite color."

"It is a beautiful color."

"If you want, you can borrow my book,"she says.

"Thank you. You can borrow mine too."

"Thank you."

"I'll be sure to get this back to you soon. Along with those flowers-"

"John!"I hear Robbie cut me off as he runs to us. "We have to go!" He says pulling me away.

"Bye Delilah!"I say as I'm pulled away.

"Bye John."

When I'm alone with Robbie I ask,"what thehell was that?!"

"A house in the seam collapsed, someone was in there and we need everyone we can get to help him."

As we run back to the seam he says,"so, you and Delilah?"

"She's wonderful."

"I'm going to take Christina to the slag heap tomorrow."

"That's cool, man."I say.

When we arrive at the house, we help try to clear away the debris. I hear someone groan and I try to get to them. It's Joseph Hawthorne.

"Help me move this beam!"I yell to Robbie.

We lift it up and the other people there pull him out from underneath it. He's hurt pretty bad. He can't really move.

"We have to get him to a healer."

"Delilah, she's great at treating people."I say.

"Okay let's take him there."

"I'm not sure if her dad will help him. It's best if I go get her."

"Hurry!"

I run as fast as I can to the shop where I find her stocking up supplies.

She looks very surprised when she sees me in there. No person from the seam can afford anything in there.

"I need your help! This guy, he's hurt really bad, a building collapsed on him."

"Oh no! Of course I'll help,"she says and grabs everything she thinks she'll need and then runs with me back to the seam. Robbie and I position him on my table and allow her to work her magic.

I try to help her when I can, but find that I am useless. So I watch in amazement as she heals his wounds. When she's done wrapping him up she says,"he has a lot of broken bones and deep cuts. Glass was found in his cuts. He won't be able to do anything for a while and he'll need to be cared for. Do you know anyone who will stay with him?"

Right then Hazelle, his newlywed wife comes in. "How is he?"

"He's pretty beat up, but I wrapped him up and gave him morphling. He's going to need a lot of rest."

"Thank you so much, uh..."

"Delilah."

"Thank you, Delilah,"she says,"so how much will this cost me?"

"No cost," she says and Hazelle hugs her crying.

"I promise I will make you something. Thank you so much."

"It was no problem."

Robbie and I help him to his house across the street.

Then I walk Delilah home.

Before I leave, I give her a hug and thank her.

* * *

I wake with grief and fear heavy on my chest. Today is the reaping. After getting dressed I hug and kiss my mom. She holds me close to her and tells me how much she loves me.

"I love you so much, John." Then she opens my hand and kisses my palm, then closes it and I hold it to my heart like we used to do when I was a kid.

"I love you too, mom."

As I walk to the first check stop, I catch sight of Delilah. She stands by Farrell Mellark. He's hugging her and I can't help but feel jealous. Their parents want them to get married. It's expected of people who have been friends as long as they have. And who wouldn't want their child to pursue a life as a bakers wife in the merchant square.

There are some things I can't compete with. When we are positioned into age and sex groups, I look over at Delilah who stands with Maysilee and Madison. The three girls look very similar and wear blue cotton dresses that match their eyes.

The lady from the capitol walks on stage. She stands with only the mayor since district twelve has no alive victors. No victors at all actually.

"Welcome to the seconquarter quell and may the odds be ever in your favor."

They show the video from the capitol and then she says it's time for the tributes to be chosen. I close my eyes and pray that it's not me or anyone I know.

But sure enough, the first name is Robbie.

I stand in horror as I watch my best friend walk up the stairs to the stage. The next person chosen is a girl. Sandra Collie, I believe she's a girl from the merchant side of town. The next boy chosen is Haymitch Abernathy, he too comes from the merchant side, only he's not really like most merchants. He acts very similar to a seam child. And then finally the last girl is chosen.

Maysilee Donner.

I watch as Delilah and Madison cling to each other crying as Maysilee walks on stage.

* * *

On the day Maysilee dies, I go to get the Primroses and Katniss flowers for Delilah. I walk by her house, but find that it's empty. So I stop by the shop. As soon as I walk in, I see her hugging Farrell and crying into his shoulder. So I walk out and walk back to the bench where we talked.

Maybe she just needed a shoulder to cry on?

I know when Robbie died the first day, I cried all day.

A part of me hopes that's all that is. But another part of me knows better.

I don't know how long I stay out there, but before I know it, it's dark and starting to get cold. "John?"

I turn to find Christina.

I turn to find her walking towards me.

"It's cold out here, what are you doing sitting out her all by yourself?" She asks.

"I guess you could say I'm grieving."

"That's what I've been doing all week." She says,"can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm pregnant with Robbie's baby."

"Wow, really?!"I say.

"Yeah...I found out today."

"It's okay, everything will be alright,"I say as I hug her and she cries. Later that night I help her home where Sae takes over. When I walk back home, I find my book laying on the doorstep with a note.

"This was helpful. And I'm sorry about your friend. You can keep my book, I have more like it."

-Delilah

* * *

A few weeks pass without seeing her. I never see her around town, and she is never in the shop. Two weeks ago the games ended and Haymitch was crowned victor. The victory tour ends today and Haymitch will return to twelve. He's the first Victor to ever come from twelve. I have to admit, he won in a very smart way. Using the force field was very clever.

I don't blame him for winning. Some people I go to school with have said that he's a murderer and some just wish that it was Robbie. I wish it was Robbie too, but I don't blame Haymitch for living where Robbie was killed at the cornucopia. He also helped Maysilee Donner and cried for her when she died. I could only imagine what he's going through.

I don't really know him well, but I've heard his family was found dead soon after his announcement of victory and that his pregnant girlfriend was found dead a few days later. I don't think it was a coincidence. If anything it's the capitol's fault.

I sit in front of the lake I found out in the woods and skin my catches. As I look at the area, I imagine a house that could be built out here. A perfect little cabin next to the lake. A place where I could forget about the world around me. A place where I could take my kids.

Looking up at the sky I decide I should go back home because in a couple of hours it will be dark. When I enter the house I hear my mom talking to someone. When I walk into the kitchen, I see Madison.

"Oh there you are, John,"my mom says,"this fine young lady made a trip out her to come see you."

"Oh, hey Madison."I say scratching behind my neck.

"Hi, John, do you think you and I could go for a walk?"

"Okay, just let me put this bird in the cooler."

"I got it ,"my mom says taking the bird from my hands.

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Everdeen,"she says before we leave.

"Anytime dear."

She leads me down the street I walk everyday to get to town.

"So I was wondering if you could help me, John?"

"With what?"

"It's Delilah. She's gone into a depression because of flooding Maysilee. We're both in pain over it, but she won't leave her room. Her dad is really worried because no medication or herb can solve the problem. He doesn't know how to deal with hearts."

"And you think I can change that?"I ask,"what about that Mellark boy?"

"Oh, Ferrell? He's her friend like me, so he'd do as good as I'd do."

"Then why do you think I'd be any help? I'm not even as close to her as you?"

"You may not know her as well as I, but there's something about you that she likes. She wouldn't shut up about you."

"Hold on, I have to get something!"I say and lead her to the woods.

She stands at the fence staring at it in horror.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks.

"Yeah, I come out here all the time. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I just have to get something."

"I guess I'll go with you." She says and follows me. I gather up Katniss' and Primroses for Delilah. As we pass patch of strawberries, Madison asks,"are these okay to eat? We love strawberries."

"Yeah, you can gather some if you want."

"I love them!"

"I'll have to pick them for you whenever they're in season."

When we get to her house Madison says,"her dad is out treating the Tailor." And then leads me inside.

"Delilah, I have a surprise for you." Madison yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't want it,"I hear her say.

"I'm sure you'll want this one."

"Just go away."

"Hold on,"she says to me before running upstairs. I hear screaming and sounds of struggle as I'm sure Madison is trying to drag her from her bed.

"No!"

"Come on! Delilah stop it!"

"I don't want to see it!"

Then I see Madison dragging her out of the room until she reaches the stairs and turns her to look at me.

"See!"

She meets my gaze and blushes. I just smile at her.

"Hi. Delilah,"I say. She pulls her hair behind her ear and looks down for a second.

"Hi, John."

"I brought you the flowers."I say holding them up. She meets me downstairs and says,"wow, they're beautiful! Thank you."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

She blushes and looks at the flowers.

"Do you wanna go on a walk with me?"I ask her.

"Sure, just let me change."

For the first time I notice her attire. She wears a light pink dotted nightgown that lands mid thigh and leaves little to imagination.

"Of course,"I say.

She runs upstairs with the flowers in her hand. Madison walks over to me and says,"thank you, John. I knew you'd change her attitude."

She comes down in a dress that matches her eyes and a button up jacket. I take her hand and lead her outside. We walk to the bench where we talked last time.

"You look beautiful,"I say.

"Thank you, you always look handsome,"she says.

"So how'd you like my book?"

"I loved it. I thought the drawings were beautiful too."

"Thank you, my mom is very good at art."

"I'm sorry about Robbie,"she says.

"I'm sorry about Maysilee."

"You're one of the few people who understands. Madison understands because it was her sister, but she sometimes has a heart of stone and doesn't show her feelings."

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me, I'm here."

He takes my face in her hands kisses and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her and deepen the kiss. Then when she pulls away, she leans in and hugs me. I hold her in my arms until it becomes too cold to stay outside.

When we reach her house, I kiss her again on her doorstep.

"Thank you for everything,"she says.

"Like I said, I'm always here."

She smiles at me one more time before walking back inside. I can't help the smile that plays on my face as I walk home. The girl I can feel myself falling for has kissed me!

* * *

Not long after that Delilah and I start dating.

One day on my way home, I stop by the shop to see her dad.

"Hello, Mr. Homes."

"John,"he greets not looking at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's about marrying my daughter, my answer is no."

"But sir, I am in love with her and she's in love with me. I will give her a life of love and friendship."

"But you will not give her a stable lifestyle. She'll have to live with you out in the seam and live by miner wages. That is not the life I want for her. I'd much rather have her marry the baker who can give her a steady home and family."

"But that wouldn't make her happy, sir. I'm looking to give her everything I can offer. And mostly that is my heart. I can make her happy. Please, just give me a chance."

* * *

On the last day before my 18th birthday I take her out with me to the lake. My beautiful escape. She eats strawberries with me and plays with the flowers that grow as she leans up against me.

I kiss her forehead and then say,"I have something for you."

"What now? You've already surprised me by bring me out here!"she says playfully.

"I think you'll love this one more,"I say and pull out the ring I got at the hob. Engraved on it is 'forever and always'.

"Will you marry me Delilah?"

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you John!"

I slip the ring on her finger. Then I hold her and kiss her. We make love right there by the lake in the flowers.

* * *

Soon after we got married, I start working in the mines. I don't see her until I come home at night. But when I do, she gives me the love I crave and tells me how much she loves me.

On Sundays we walk around town together, hand in hand. We pass by Farrell who has married a very bitter woman. Her name is Frances Samson. She has always been a very negative person but it seems to be even worse since she was his second choice. I guess they're expecting their first child and life has been hell for him. The poor guy really does deserve better.

Madison married Sam Undersee, our new mayor.

Christina walks by with her two year old daughter Alexis. She looks so much like her but you can see the Robbie in her. She clings to her mom like if she lets go, she'll never see her again.

"Hi, John, Delilah,"she greets us,"how are you two?"

"We're good, how are you and Alexis?"

"Alexis is fine, however I'm sick again. I went to a doctor and they said I have a type of terminal illness called pancreatic cancer. The capitol has a treatment, but it's not released to the districts."

"That's so terrible!"I say and hug my friend. "I'm so sorry, Christina."

"It's okay, soon I'll be able to see him again." She says with a weak smile.

After talking to Christina, Delilah and I walk to her dad's shop to pick up everything. He died a month ago. Soon this empty store will become the new trade center so we are being forced to move everything by the capitol.

It's not long until everyone knows where to come when they need medical attention. Our door is constantly being knocked on because someone needs her help. One night as I'm washing the dishes with Delilah, our door is knocked on.

When we open it, we see Hazelle and Joseph. Hazelle has finally gone into labor with their first child. She's well over a week late. After hours of screaming and pushing, their son Gale is finally born.

Since that night, it got me thinking about kids.

But it's not until two years later that Delilah finally tells me she's pregnant.

* * *

May 8th, Katniss is born.

As I look at the sleeping baby in my arms, I can't help but feel the love and passion I have for her. I would do anything for this child. I could never let go.

She's the light in this hell hole.

The diamond in the ruff.

And I will never let go of her.

* * *

Four years later, Primrose is born.

She shares the same looks like her mother. Her beautiful blonde fuzz is barely visible. I watch in adoration as my four year old holds her new baby sister. I'll never forget this sacred moment.

She sits with Primrose in her arms next to her mother. My three beautiful girls who I love the most in this world. Delilah look up at me with a tired smile and I couldn't be happier.

My love for them is so strong, it could break titanium.

* * *

(7 years later)

I wake up in to the dripping of water. It's the first rain this season.

I change into my work clothes and kiss Delilah on the forehead. This accidentally wakes her up. She smiles at me and sleepily says I love you.

"I love you too."

Then I walk to the next room and kiss the foreheads of my two sleeping girls and whisper I love you to them. Katniss stirs and as I walk away I hear,"love you, daddy."

Down in the mines I hear the sound of the first explosion not too far from where I'm at. Then when I feel the rumbling, I know I'm going to die in this mine. So as I help my fellow miners to the mine shaft, I pray to God to send my love to my family.

Not a moment later, my body is consumed by the flames of the blast. But my heart is with my family.

A/N I hope you liked this one shot. Please review and tell me what you think because if you do I'll probably do more.


End file.
